Scheming Always Works
by ilikegoo
Summary: or atleast it seems to for Abby. How do Gibbs and Abby let the others in on their relationship? hopefully people will find this funny if they read and aren't put off by this truely awful summay. Gabby, obviously. disclaimer: they ain't mine dont sue me
1. Intro and Fornell

A/N This is a random idea I had when I was procrastinating (not my fault revision is boring!) I hope you enjoy.

The Plan/Fornell

"Jethro?" Abby asked as she walked downstairs to the basement in search of her elusive boyfriend. "You down here?" When she got no reply she continued down the stairs, and sure enough there he was asleep by his boat with an empty bottle of bourbon on the work bench, next to him was an equally passed out Tobias Fornell. Abby began to think and then it clicked, it had been 5 years and now one day since Fornell had divorced Diane, _'ignoring me to celebrate Tobias' freedom when i had...plans for him' _Abby thought before the wheels in her head started turning and she ran to the Kitchen and got a pitcher of water, before returning to the basement and tip toeing down the stairs. She had the pitcher poised above Gibbs' head, "Think about it Abs, and there will be NO caf-pow for a month, and don't think about the others, cus they'll be under instruction to not get you one on pain of head slapping." Abby huffed and put the water down.

"Tobias." Gibbs said as he sat up and kicked the sleeping FBI agent.

"Forneeellllllllllll!" Abby sang, her eyes met Gibbs' and she got the nod of approval, Abby grabbed the Pitcher on to Fornell's head. He sat up immediately before groaning, in post-alcohol pain.

"Gibbs!" he shouted, not realising it was Abby who threw the water

Abby cut him off, "Actually Fornell it was me. Not that I mind you passing out on the floor of our basement, but I really need to speak to Jethro."

Fornell looked between the two, "Our basement?" Gibbs just shrugged and put his arm around Abby drawing her closer to him. Fornell shook his head, "Jethro we will discuss this later." With that Tobias got up and left the basement and the house leaving Abby and Gibbs laughing as he did.

"See Babe" Abby said before she kissed Gibbs, "I told you the plan would be fun." Gibbs couldn't help but nod in agreement.

_Flashback!_

"_Jethro, have you considered that it may be time to let people know about us?" Abby asked one night as they worked on his latest boat. _

"_Sure." He replied_

_Abby thought really hard for a minute, "We can have some fun with it"_

"_If you want." Abby was annoyed by his nonchalant replies, to what she considered an important point in their relationship. _

"_GIBBS..." she knew that'd get his attention; she didn't call him Gibbs at home unless he was in trouble, "Why does it seem like I'm the only one who cares about a problem you caused." She said angrily. Gibbs sighed and put down the tools he was using._

"_Abs, if it makes you happy, then I'm happy and if this is something that'll torture DiNozzo then I'm all for it." He told her._

_The expression on her face changed and Gibbs could tell that she was scheming. "Well then my silver haired fox listen up..." She went on and explained all the teeny tiny details of her master plan to out them as a couple. Gibbs listened patiently and when she was finished he decided to throw in his two cents. _

"_How many times do I have to say it Abs? With the grain!" his cheek was rewarded with a Gibbs slap and unlike other Gibbs slaps he'd received this was on the head._

"_Ouch Abby! Don't worry, I got it, all the details of the plan are fully understood." He said in reply to the whack on the head_

_End Flash Back._

TBC....

So what do you think?

Sorry about not revealing the details of the plan, but that'd ruin the story.


	2. Tony

A/N K so thanks to Pinkwar and Gibbs4eva cus now I know people actually are reading this (yay) and cus i had this half done when I posted the story here's chapter 2.

Tony

"_See Jethro, once we're done with Fornell, we can get Tony this part was thought up 'specially for him..."_

Tony DiNozzo was looking forward to his birthday this year and the cause of this was one Leroy Jethro Gibbs the enigmatic special agent in charge of Tony's team at work, because this year he agreed to come.

"Hey Abby!" Tony called to get the lab tech's attention as she walked in to Riley's Pool Bar, Abby walked over and as she did she scanned the room, looking for Gibbs, who if, wasn't there, would be in serious trouble.

"Hey Tony! Happy Birthday!" Abby shouted as she bounced over and hugged him "where's el jefe?"

"Head." Tony replied flipping a coin to see who'd break, Abby just nodded and waited for Gibbs to come out of the bathroom. When he did, he caught Abby's eye and gave her a kiss on the cheek and signed "go for it oh scheming one"

The Next Day...

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhh" Tony moaned from his desk

"Rough night Tony?" Abby asked from Gibb's chair

"Yeah Abs, it was weird to, damn student night $1 a bottle, i spent $20 on beer, then what ever you got me, and Ziva and Ducky and my frat brothers and even Gibbs bought me a drink."

Abby grinned "Gibbs bought you a drink?" she asked pretending to be shocked. "See Tony I told you he liked you really." She said as she got up from Gibbs chair "Well I better go sort my babies out!" she said pretending to be happy, but miserable he didn't question her about other events.

"So Tony how was your birthday?" McGee asked

"Weird McLeft-after-an-hour, The boss was trying to help Abby play pool, and then I swear as he was putting her in to a cab, he kissed her and not like a normal Gibbs/Abby kiss, like on the lips and with tongue and everything." Tony mumbled from his desk

"Seriously Tony? Gibbs and Abby, there's nothing there but father daughter stuff." McGee laughed as he typed away on his computer.

"Maybe you're right McGee, my intoxicated memory, whilst good, was probably impaired by the amount of alcohol consumed last night and I blame the bourbon the boss got me." Tony replied pulling himself up.

"That right DiNozzo?" Gibbs said as he slammed a cup of coffee down on Tony's desk. Tony began to stutter trying to get out something resembling an apology, but Gibbs leaned in and whispered in his ear

"There's nothing wrong with your memory Tony. Now drink that and sober up before I slap you sober." With that Gibbs left and walked towards the elevator to go visit Abby.

_Flash back!_

"_See Jethro, once we're done with Fornell, we can get Tony this part was thought up 'specially for him." Abby said as she shared more of her plan with Gibbs._

"_And what is that Abs?"_

"_Well Tony claims he has the world's best drunk memory!" She said, Gibbs nodded to show he was listening_

"_Well I think we should put it to the test." Abby said the excitement in her voice growing with every syllable. _

"_And how do you plan to do that?" Gibbs said, picking up his sanding block._

"_Get him drunk and see if he remembers us being all over each other and making out." _

_Gibbs frowned, he was a little unsure of this one, but who was he to say no to Abs._


	3. McGee

A/N Wow! Thanks for all the reviews and people adding this story (and me for some reason) to their favourite's lists. But seriously you have to stop or I'll never get anything (by anything I mean Mario Kart) done. Thanks to Finlaure whose review gave me an idea for this chapter with an elf lord reference.

McGee

"_Let's have some fun with the elf lord..."_

"Dark-Angel, lead the elf warriors up the left staircase." McGee ordered into his microphone

"Got it Elf Lord." He heard in reply

"Hey babe" McGee heard being shouted in the back ground as a door closed, he was shocked because it sounded like Gibbs. Who would Gibbs be dating, that'd play this game?

"Dark-Angel did you hear the boss in your mic?" McGee asked Abby, he got no reply but could faintly hear what sounded like making out in the background

"Dark-Angel I need your sit rep." McGee tried again

"Hey Elf Lord, Dark Angel is... whats it called..." McGee sat in shock as Gibbs spoke to him in the game and he heard Abby in the background mumble something

"...AFK, thanks babe" Gibbs continued. McGee then heard a squeal and laughing before declaring himself AFK and running to the phone to dial someone, when he realised what would Gibbs and Abby do to him when they found out that he was telling people about their personal lives and as big as the gossip was, it wasn't worth his life.

_Flashback!_

"_Let's have some fun with the elf lord!" Abby declared as she was signing in to the MMORPG she played with McGee._

"_And how do you plan to do that?" Gibbs asked from his work bench, as he was pouring himself bourbon_

"_Well you can start by not drinking that!" Abby shouted as she snatched his drink away. It was the closest Gibbs ever came to Gibbs slapping her (on the head that is). _

"_Then you go get in your car, go get me a caf-pow..." she stopped when she saw the look he was giving her, he didn't believe in caffeine after 9pm if they weren't at work. "Why drink coffee when you can have alcohol?" he'd asked her. _

"_Ok, then go find something to do, like circle the block a few times, or the city with how fast you drive and come back and interrupt the game any way you want, but make sure he can hear you before you do." Gibbs smiled at her plan, it seemed win-win to him, he got to drag Abby away from her computer (to do other things, he considered fun) and she got to act out her scheming. _

_Abby sat on the couch and smiled when she heard the door close._

"_Hey Timmy let's storm a castle" Abby typed in to her private chat window with McGee. Together they joined a quest with two elf warriors._

"_Dark-Angel online." Abby said_

"_Elf Lord online." McGee said, happy he got to do a quest with Abby, she seemed to be on less and less these days._

End Flash Back!

"Abs you there?" McGee asked in to his microphone

"HEY ELF LORD! FOCUS!" one of the other players shouted through the game

"Elf Lord offline." McGee declared and left the game. How could he focus after hearing that?

TBC...

This chapter is slightly shorter, so I'm sorry 


End file.
